HeiEd, 50 Sentences
by DarkBlysse
Summary: A 50 Sentences challenges done for Hei/Ed. Contains sexual situations.


**Author:** DarkBlysse

**Theme set:** Epsilon

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing:** Alfons Heiderich/Edward Elric

**Rating:** G-NC-17

**Warning[s]:** Yaoi, sexual situations, implied Elricest, AU, bits of headcanon, comma and semi colon abuse, far too many em dashes to be healthy, possible rape of a German accent in a few sentences. :x

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

**Motion:** Blue eyes widen in curiosity as Edward finally gives in to the request, pulling back his sleeve, showing Alfons the eerie movement of his prosthetic limb, small whirring noises sounding as the gears move within the false skin that covers it.

**Cool:** "The hotter we get," Edward explained as he started to shamelessly grind up against Alfons, despite the heavy summer heat, "the cooler it'll feel in here."

**Young:** "They died when I was young," Alfons whispered, avoiding Edward's eyes and staring down into his glass, shivering a little as echoes of their screams dragged through his mind.

**Last:** "But you were on top last time!" Edward whines, trying to scoot up the bed and away from Alfons; he still doesn't understand that sex doesn't work the same way that chores do...

**Wrong: **"No, it ist Heider_ich_," Alfons corrected with a chuckle, wondering if Edward would ever say it quite right.

**Gentle:** "I promise I'll be gentle," Alfons whispers into Edward's ear, but the older boy thinks, _I'd rather you were rough_.

**One:** "Got enough in you for one more?" Edward purred, running his hand slowly along Alfons' chest, lower, _lower_, and making the younger boy shiver and give a slow nod in reply, still panting too much to get any words out.

**Thousand:** For every one thing Edward found that made Alfons and his brother similar, a thousand differences would come to the surface showing just how unalike they really were.

**King:** "Five kings!" Edward declared happily and Alfons blushed and grumbled something about Edward cheating while he started to unbutton his shirt.

**Learn: **Thankfully, Alfons was a quick learner, and it didn't take him long at all to learn to _never_ mention milk around Edward again. 

**Blur:** A blur of golden hair was all that Alfons saw before arms hooked around him, shoving him down to the floor while an almost feral growl poured from his lover's throat.

**Wait:** "Just... w-wait, Edward," Alfons bites out, pounding frantically into the boy and waiting for the last moment to reach around and pull the tie off of Edward's cock, finally letting the boy come in a fit of thrashing and blissful swearing.

**Change:** Edward didn't know exactly when it started, but a while back, Alfons had stopped saying that his 'stories' were crazy; Alfons didn't say he believed them outright, but that was still enough of a difference for Edward to wonder if the boy's opinion hadn't changed.

**Command:** "Go make dinner," Edward whined in the most commanding tone he could manage, trying to pull Alfons away from his desk, but the boy refused to move, ready to stay right where he was until Edward finally remembered to say 'please'.

**Hold:** Alfons keeps his hands in his pockets while they walk, fighting the urge to reach out and take Edward's hand in his, to hold it firmly in his grasp; looking over, a small smile pulls at his lips to see Edward doing the very same thing, trying to hold back.

**Need:** "Edward, you need to drink milk if you want to get any tal--" Alfons said, cutting off and swallowing thickly at the absolutely murderous gaze that was aimed at him, _daring_ him to finish that last word.

**Vision:** _I need to get my eyes checked..._ was the first thing Edward thought upon laying eyes on the boy he would later come to know as Alfons; surely, his vision was off, if he was seeing his brother in this strange world.

**Attention: **No matter what Edward was doing, no matter how busy he was, Alfons always new just the thing to get the boy's attention: "Dinner's ready!"

**Soul:** Not for the first time while staring into clear blue eyes--_why can't they be gold?--_did Edward wonder, _Can two bodies share a soul?_

**Picture:** No longer were Edward's dreams haunted by visions of The Gate, of having his brother torn away from him; no, now that he had Alphonse with him, it was that picture, that photograph that had been laid on Alfons' grave that caused him pain and led to dreams that hurt too much to have.

**Fool:** "Fool me twice, shame on me," Alfons said with an amused grin, quickly reaching behind himself to catch Edward's wandering hand, having seen the boy's shadow behind him and been able to stop him.

**Mad:** Alfons merely rolled his eyes at Edward and chuckled good-naturedly, taking another sip of his drink before saying, "Edvard, your stories become no less mad the more you tell them to me."

**Child:** "Really... you are sixteen?" Alfons asks, astounded that the person in front of him isn't as much of a child as he thought, despite how short he is; Edward replies with a growl and some cursing about how short he _isn't_.

**Now:** "R-Right now?" Alfons said nervously, licking his lips and trying to pull away from Edward; they weren't even _home_ yet, really--Edward had him pinned in the stairwell, clearly impatient.

**Shadow:** Edward's breath caught in his throat as he looked up at the other boy--_gold?--_but no, it was nothing more than a shadow making those crystal eyes darker, taunting him.

**Goodbye:** "Auf weeder... zing?" Edward said, trying his best to repeat what Alfons had said to him; while he thought it would be sweet to learn German for Alfons, all it did was make Alfons end up giggling at Edward's terrible pronunciation.

**Hide:** "Shh!" Alfons hushed the small, white kitten in his arms as he set her down in the bedroom closet, hiding her away where Edward wouldn't find her (yet).

**Fortune:** "Tall, dark, and handsome, is what the fortune teller said, and she got one out of three right, Edward, you _are_ handsome," Alfons chuckled, quickly pulling out of the boy's reach, readying himself for when Edward realized that he'd just called him short.

**Safe:** He might never say it aloud, but Edward felt safest whenever Alfons' arms were around him, almost as if the boy were a physical barrier against every bit of pain and misfortune that wanted to keep worming its way into his life.

**Ghost:** How many times has Edward felt _breath_ on the back of his neck, seen the black of a shadow creeping up on him... _wondered if the boy's ghost now haunts him and his brother in this world?_

**Book:** "If you won't let me bring food into bed, I'm not letting you bring books into bed!" Edward said in his own sort of logic as he reached over, stealing Alfons' book away and setting it aside before pulling Alfons into a hug.

**Eye:** "_Hair... eyes... accent..._" Edward mumbled to himself, sat up in his bed with his knees to his chest as he tried to remind himself that this was _Alfons_ who he loved, not _Alphonse_.

**Never:** "Never again," Edward groaned, dragging a hand over his face, his regret clear as Alfons twirls a pair of handcuffs around with a wicked grin on his face, "will I say 'anything you want'..."

**Sing:** It was Edward's little secret; every morning when Alfons would shower, he'd lean against the door, listening to the boy singing in that angelic voice of his, slinking away the instant he heard the water shut off.

**Sudden:** "H-Huh?" was Edward's eloquent reply to Alfons' sudden (and terribly nervous) confession of his feelings for the older boy.

**Stop:** "St-Stoppit!" Edward gasped, blushing and flailing about in a rather undignified way; Alfons merely grinned wickedly, glad to finally have something to use against Edward when the boy was acting up: _tickling_.

**Time:** "Edward, it's time to get up," Alfons whispers, nudging at the sleeping blonde... and promptly getting an accidental smack to his face as Edward startles awake, still not used to having someone wake him up in the mornings.

**Wash:** Much to his embarrassment, Alfons couldn't hold back a girlish squeal when Edward snuck up behind him while he was washing the dishes, immediately dragging him off to the bedroom while he blushed and flailed his protest.

**Torn:** Eyes shut tight and jaw clenched tight, Edward struggled not to cry out as Alfons' fingers continued to tease him, torn between his pride and _needing_ the boy to move on, and soon enough, a well-aimed thrust of the younger boy's fingers had Edward almost sobbing his plea for Alfons to move on.

**History:** "My name," Alfons said, waving his pencil at Edward as he was bent over his desk, working on blueprints, "it vill go into the history books vone day."

**Power:** Edward liked the fact that, unlike his doppelgänger, Alfons didn't mind storms at all; and what Edward liked even more than that was being able to sneak up on Alfons in the dark when the power went out and pin him to whatever piece of furniture he was on.

**Brother:** Alfons shivered, pressing more firmly into the kiss; it tasted _so sweet_ until Edward whispered that name, sounding distant and making Alfons wonder, _Did he just call to me or his brother_... _?_

**God:** Edward didn't believe in any God or follow any religion, and that was what made their wedding day even more special to Alfons: the fact that Edward was willing to actually have it done in a church, with 'all of that God crap thrown in'.

**Wall:** Automail and flesh both clawed at the wall in front of Edward, his back arched and hips snapping back to meet Alfons' thrusts, struggling to match the boy's rhythm.

**Naked:** The first time Alfons saw Edward naked, he was rendered nothing short of breathless at the beautiful body in front of him, his lips immediately pressing to Edward's to silence the (unfounded, in Alfons' opinion) self-conscious worries about his fake limbs that he knew would be voiced otherwise.

**Drive:** _Maybe I should not have taught Edward to drive..._ Alfons thought, closing his eyes and holding onto the front seat as Edward drove the car precariously close to another ditch.

**Harm:** "I really didn't think it would do any harm to let you make grilled cheese..." Alfons said in a slightly blank tone, stunned as he looked at the half-incinerated mess that was now his kitchen.

**Precious:** Alfons gently strokes Edward's hair while he sleeps, content to just lie there and watch him, appreciating the fact that this wonderful, precious boy is his.

**Hunger:** Alfons learned to make sure that Edward always had dinner before they settled in for a night in bed--or on the couch... or the kitchen table, if they couldn't even make it down the hall...--because Edward Elric seemed to be the only boy alive who would let his hunger overrule his libido, much to Alfons' dismay at times.

**Believe:** "I really don't believe you sometimes," Alfons said, wondering how someone as intelligent as Edward had managed to get his hand--his _real_ hand, no less, not the false one with no sensation...--stuck in a jar of pickles.


End file.
